


Kup Doesn't Take Sick Days

by Bubonicc



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: Fingering, M/M, Oral, Robot heat cycle, Sticky Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:29:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4000780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonicc/pseuds/Bubonicc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It isn't like Kup to miss duty, and Springer is going to find out why</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kup Doesn't Take Sick Days

"What do you mean you don't know where Kup is?'" Springer stomped his ped as he watched Perceptor fiddle with the barrel of his rifle.

            "What I mean is," Perceptor cleared his intake, "he is not here today." The look of confusion was still on Springer’s face and he crossed his arms. Still not satisfied with the answer. "Kup wasn't at morning call, he wasn't on the training field, and as far as I know he had no meetings. In fact I don't think Kup was here yesterday either. Not that you would have known being away as long as you were. Maybe the Sergeant is sick."

            "Kup doesn't get _sick._ " As much as he wanted to get angry, Springer took a step back from Perceptor and sighed. "If that is true maybe I should stop by his apartment. He's stubborn enough as it is with upgrades, if he is sick he isn't going to want to see a medic.  He'll just wait it out." Pinching the bridge of his nose, Springer sighed.

            "I personally feel that Kup is capable of handling himself, though if you are that worried about him a visit couldn't hurt." Setting his rifle down, Perceptor turned and leaned his back against his work bench. "If things are bad, ping me here and I'll get First Aid to help. I'll be here all night anyway."

            A small nod and Springer turned and left the workshop. Heading right to the road, he transformed and zoomed right off.

 

Loud banging and a muffled voice was heard from the other side of Kup’s apartment. It became more and more persistent the longer he tried to ignore it. A particularly loud bang finally had him peeking open ops optics.

            He shifted on the berth, feeling the covers drenched from his own coolant as he lay face down into his pillows. Joints creaking as he pulled himself up, he rubbed the back of his neck before grabbing his cigar from the night stand. Taking a few quick inhales, he slowly swung his legs over the edge of the berth and stood on weak legs. Taking only two steps, he had to stop and run the back of his hand across his forehead.

            It wasn't a surprise his frame was boiling, earlier in the day he had been showing signs of overheating frequently with just the simplest of actions. A cold wash had done him good and eased his hot frame but it was creeping back up again. Not to mention his fueling gauge constantly flashed a low fuel sign on his HUD that he had ignored until he was dizzy. A few cubes solved the problem but in an hour he would need to suck down more.

            Getting to his front door, he watched a moment as it shook on its hinges as whoever was banging on it seemed to really want to get in. It took him a moment to register the voice as Springer’s, but that worried tone and his constant calling of Kup’s name gave it away.

            "Kup come on open up! I know you're in there." His fist bounced against the metal as he kept up his knocking. "Kup ple-" His fist missed the door as it swung open and he was cut off. Standing there with his fist still in the air, Springer blinked in surprises as Kup leaned against the door frame.

            Lowering his hand, Springer cleared his intake and looked Kup over. It was clear he was pale, and his frame had a gloss of coolant over it. His optics were dim and he switched the side the cigar was sitting in his mouth.

            “What do you want?” Kup said abruptly, his arms crossed now.

             
“I…I just wanted to stop by to make sure you were okay.” Leaning to the side, Springer tried to get a look into Kup’s apartment, but nothing looked amiss. “You have been missing for a few days...got worried.”

            “You don’t have to worry about me kid I can handle myself…” Optics brightening slightly, Kup exhaled a large cloud of smoke. He could tell Springer remained unconvinced just by the way he was standing. Legs parted, hands slightly raised, and by the change in expression on his face, he just picked up Kup’s scent.

            Tilting his head slightly, Springer gave a quick and almost questioning inhale then narrowed his optics.

            “You’re…”

            “On my heat? Yes I am aware. For the past few days I have been very aware.” Standing himself straight, Kup took a step back from the door and turned to the side. “I would rather not discuss this in the open hall.”

            Entering and closing the door behind him, Springer turned back to Kup and watched him remove his Cigar from his mouth.

            “Figured it would be best I just stay home and wait it out. I don’t need to stink up the place and draw unwanted attention. I just want to do my job and get the next recruits out and ready. Can’t do that when my blasted panel keeps popping open.” 

            Leaning to one side, Kup’s hips creaked and Springer caught a glimpse of the budging panel.

            “Doesn’t that…hurt?” Having only experienced a single heat himself he knew how uncomfortable it could be left alone; nothing Arcee at the time hadn’t helped him with. “Do you…have anybody to help you with this?”

            “I’m already two days in kid, I just planned to wait it out…not my first Heat.” Turning his back to Springer, Kup went to his energon dispenser and got himself two more glasses. Sucking them down, he wiped his mouth and felt a powerful pang shoot through his groin. He had been hoping to avoid any contact with anyone as by the second day the craving for interfacing became worse. Springer’s presence was sending his system into overdrive and he dared not turn around as his fans clicked on and his vents made a loud pop as they opened.

            A second loud pop and Kup’s face burned red. His panel had once again snapped open and he did his best to hide himself until Springer touched his shoulder. He didn’t look at Springer right away; instead he just sucked down his glass of energon and sighed.

            “This isn’t your problem…” Kup turned a bit only for Springer to grab his arm and force him back around. Their chestplates grazed and Kup ground his denta. “I don’t need…,” Optics dimming, he let Springer graze his lips over his own, “…help…”

 As their lips locked and one of Kup’s hands grabbed the counter for support, he shivered as his valve pulsed. Closing his optics, he pressed back into the kiss.

            Lubricants trickled down his valve and inner thigh to leave little droplets on the floor between his legs. It was only seconds later the flow increased and more and more droplets showed up until Springer’s hand was hovering between his thick thighs.

            “You going to do something or just stand there.” Kup said in a breathy tone, though a wide smirk was on his faceplate.

            “You’re not going to be able to stand when I’m done with you sir.” Two of his fat green servos ran over Kup’s outer node and the moan he got in response made him purr. He kissed Kup one more, playfully nipping and tugging on his bottom lip before lowering his frame. Getting to his knees, he glanced up at Kup and rather enjoyed his confused look. “Just wait.” Licking his lips in anticipation, Springer put both of his hands between Kup’s thighs and gently pushed them apart.

            His optics glowed bright at the sight of Kup’s valve. Swollen lips, the color much darker, the folds warm and his outer node three times the size it normally was. Lubricants gushed out in generous amounts all down the side of Kup’s lovely thick silver thighs. Springer wasted no time and gave his right thigh a few playful kisses. He would mouth over a few placed and feel Kup’s plating shiver under his touch before he returned his attention to the valve.

            “I don’t think I have ever seen a valve this swollen before…” He leaned up, pressing a kiss to the hot outer node and feeling Kup’s hips lurch up from the stimulation. “Let’s see that spike now.”

            Above, Kup was already losing the battle at controlling himself. His servos dug into the counter top and he could feel himself leaving dents. His spike had been painfully pressing against his modesty plate and he let out a loud gust of air in relief as the panel slid back and his spike popped free.

            Like his valve, it was swollen, though the head seemed to suffer the most. The bio-lights lining the shaft glowed brighter than usual and seemed to flicker when Springer gave it a playful rub.

            "Nice." Springer smirked up at Kup, rather enjoying the old mech’s scowl that quickly faded when he pressed his thumb back to the puffy outer node. Lubricants rushed out and quickly left Kup soaking before Springer finally slipped a servo between his valve lips. "Nice and _wet_. I'll say Kup, I have fragged a few bots in my day and _none_ have been as _wet_ are you are right now." Lewd squelching noises followed as Springer rubbed back and forth. Thumb increasing the pressure on the outer node, he kept glancing up from time to time to see Kup’s mouth gap slightly. His optics would shutter and flicker on and offline, but what Springer enjoyed the most were Kup’s knee joints creaking. He was struggling to keep himself upright, even the grip he had on the counter didn't seem to give him much support.

            He gave no warning as he slipped one entire servo up into Kup’s valve. Pressing to the knuckle, Springer curled his servo and gave a gentle tug.

            "Nng!" Kup lurched up and bared his denta, his optics snapping open when he felt something warm and wet glide over his valve folds. "K-Kid." Peaking an optic open, he watched Springer’s glossa swirl little circles. His vents spurted when Springer’s denta grazed a puffy valve lip and nipped it. He gave some tugs here and there while he worked his single servo a little faster.

            Hand soaked with lubricants, Springer popped a second servo in and parted them until Kup’s valve gave a hard squeeze.

            "More." Kup stomped one ped. "Come on more." Coolant streaked down the side of his red cheeks and he leaned back to give Springer a little better access to his valve. "Don't go easy on me. Come on!" Grabbing his own spike, Kup gave himself a few good pumps before Springer dove his face into his valve harder.

            Grinding against his valve, he suckled here and there and made sure to pay close attention to his outer node. Glossa leaving long hard laps, he would wriggle it around the node before slipping it back down and teasing just around the ring of his valve were his servos pumped harder.

            "A-ah!" Lifting one leg a little higher than the other, Kup’s hands started to shake and his own pumping started to falter. "Dig into me come on! I'm...so close!" Letting his head fall back, a steam of drool trailed down Kup’s chin. Never had he thought Springer was so talented with his glossa, or his servos.

            Ramming his servos all the way in and giving a hard suck to Kup’s node, he felt it send him over the edge. His servos pressed together almost painfully as Kup’s valve convulsed in overload. Lubricants spurted out in all directions and Kup’s spike shot a short gush of fluids.

            Leaning back on his heels, Springer pulled his hand free and wiped his mouth off. Rather enjoying the sight of Kup laid back on the counter panting thrilled him. Just the way his legs lulled to the sides, his valve now a dark red from the overload. Lubricants streamed down and drenched the floor even more below Kup’s peds.

            Before he could sit up, Kup felt Springer move between his legs and lay something thick and heavy on his groin.

            "It's about time." Propping himself up on his elbows, Kup glanced down at Springer’s chubby spike resting between his legs. He smirked as Lubricants beaded at the top of the spike and left a small slime trail on his stomach. "I ain't getting any younger." His optics rotated as he watched his former students slowly drag his piece up and down, soaking up what lubricants he could.

            Leaning forwards, Springer buried his face into Kup’s neck, inhaling the sweet scent of his heat and taking node of his swollen neck cables. Giving them a few soft kisses, Kup was moaning into the side of his audio.

            Valve clenching on nothing, Kup grew impatient and reached his hand down to slip Springer’s spike slower until he was prodding his head into his valve.

            "Frag me."

            "Is that an order?" Springer teased, taking a step forwards until his knees his the lower cabinets.

            "All the way." Kup swallowed hard as he felt Springer’s spike start to spread his wide. Optics going glossy, a knot formed in his intake as Springer dug in about half way. "Don't stop." Kup croaked out as he parted his legs a little more to accommodate Springer’s wide frame.

            Springer had offlined his optics, keeping his head low and just savoring how warm and welcoming Kup’s valve was. Kup had ribbed inner valve walls, a mode he must have gotten at some point rather than the standard smooth interior. Whenever Kup clenched his valve it brought the most incense swell of pleasure pulsing through Springer’s own spike.

            "Hehe what’s the matter kid, looks like you're going to overload before me." Kup got out a small chuckle before Springer pushed him down and locked lips with him.

            Ramming his hips hard into Kup’s, the counter shook that he was laying on. The glasses to the side of the sink jingled with each hard push and Kup cried out into Springer’s mouth.  He arched his back, turning his head to the side and letting out hard labored breaths.

            Springer’s spike jabbed into him and it left Kup with the most wonderful full feeling whenever their hips tapped together. Kup did his best to squeeze his calipers around Springer, though every other thrust seemed to knock him senseless and all he could do was hold on the best he could. He curled his peds, feeling a hot knot getting tighter and tighter in his hips and he sobbed out as Springer struck his ceiling node.

            "Oh Primus! That's it kid! That's it!" He bounced, his shoulders hitting the back wall as Springer continued to plow into him. Keeping Kup in place, Springer freed one of his hands from Kup’s hips and started to quickly rub his outer node until it looked like Kup was going to implode on the spot.

            "Come on Kup! Come on! Overload!" His vigorous rubbing and a hard push all the way in granted him his wish. As Kup howled in an Overload that rocked his world, Springer kept on rubbing and pushing his spike in and out of the gushing valve.

            Kissing the corner of Kup’s gaping mouth, Springer pressed their hips together one last time and clenched his denta. His spike swelled and he felt the hot rush of transfluid spill out into Kup’s valve. Overfilling the space, it spurted out and coated his own legs along with Kup’s.

            Still, Kup’s valve clenched and tried to suck him in deeper, pressing his spike to his ceiling node further and further, drawing out Kup’s overload until his frame sparked and collapsed hard.

            Staying on top of Kup, Springer tried to catch his breath while leaving little kisses here and there on Kup’s scorching how plating. As he sat up, he pulled his hips back and removed himself from Kup’s valve and watched the flow of Transfluids splatter out onto the floor.

            "Kup?" Springer asked softly after a moment. "Are you alright?" He tried to get Kup to sit up, but his optics were still offline. "Kup?"

            Optics slowly dimming online, Kup looked at Springer. Steam suddenly erupted from his vents and he let out a content sigh.

            "You never disappoint kid." Taking his cigar into hand, he gave it a few puffs. "You wouldn't mind...staying the night would you? I have one more day of this heat and I could...use a hand."

            "Yes sir."

**Author's Note:**

> <3


End file.
